


English Born, American Made

by FiddleStixx



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Ultimate Sidemen, Youtube RPF, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, double mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: Craig and Simon were never supposed to do what they did. Both had girlfriends, both were happy. Or at least, so they thought.However, one night before Simon is scheduled to go home, things go south...and there is going to be some hard lessons afterwards for both of them.





	English Born, American Made

_ ‘Who’s most likely to get pregnant first if they were a female?’ _

_ “ME!” “ME!” “Really?” “Oh yeah, I would be a whore.” “SAME THOUGH.” _

 

Simon never though a few joke words could come back and haunt him so badly. 

It was just a question, a random question on Twitter submitted to him and Craig during their drunken Q&A on his channel. That’s all it was meant to ever be. A question.

 

Not a fucking /possibility/.

 

But yet, here he was, back in England with this mates in the Sidemen house, wet eyes boring down at 3 positive pregnancy tests. It couldn’t be real. /This/ couldn’t be real.

JJ, setting him up for a prank. Or Vik or Callux even. Had to be. It couldn’t be…

 

He had to close his eyes to them from weeping again, mental state currently shot to pieces at he tried to think. 

God, it had to be. There was no thinking. He had casual sex with most of the boys in the house before, that was always a thing out in the open till he got Taila, but he knew.

He knew deep, deep down that Mini had done this to him. That Craig had done this.

 

It shouldn’t have even happened to be honest, really, it was the weirdest thing, but him and Mini were slightly drunk and Sami, she was willing. In fact, she was a lot more eager come to think of it. They all ended up in bed, in a messy, wet, sheet covered, naked pile. He didn’t remember everything, obviously thanks in part to the alcohol, but he had enough memories to make him cover his face with his hands in embarrassment and guilt. Afterwards, they talked about it, said they wouldn't mind doing it again, jokingly of course, to cut though the awkwardness. Honestly, Simon thought everything was okay after that, they were fine. It was a one off, nothing else. He had Talia, Craig had Sami. Simple.

 

He now knew just how wrong he was. 

 

Worst part was that him, Vik and the Sidemen were going to be hosting Craig in two weeks. In two weeks, Craig had planned a road trip from Northern Ireland down to London to stay in the Sidemen house. It was to film videos, to hang out, have fun. Sammy was going to stay at home in LA, obviously, so it really was a lad’s weekend at best. For Simon, it was going to be hell on Earth, knowing that the man he (secretly) had been in ‘sort of’ love with since 2014 when they first met, was going to be under his roof and he couldn’t even take a drink to get over it like before.

 

That and he was fucking /pregnant/ with his kid.

 

Thinking quickly, Simon swiped the tests off the counter in one smooth, fast motion and dumped them into his bin, situated by his desk in his room next to the bathroom, burying them at the bottom so no one could see them. He would just have to figure out what he wanted to do. 

 

Most likely, it was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
